Blood Hounds
by LoveRabby
Summary: She had everything, he had nothing. She had hope and he had anger. Finding out how these two individuals meet will lead you on a merry-go-round of adventure, excitement, risks, horror, and possibly love. Warning: Rated PG13 for mild graphic situations and
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. I do, however, own Dorian, Sammie, and K.B.

****

**Chapter one**: **Lost**

Cold. That's the first word that would come to the mind of anyone who stepped outside of their cozy homes and onto the wintery streets of Tokyo. Everyone rushed to and fro, concerned about nothing but their own worries or problems. Whether Jake was going to call Sally was a lot less concerning than what a young girl, sitting in a dark alley, was thinking about. So. as the bustling crowd whirled right past that very alley, no one paid any mind that there could be some one there and if they did see anything, they only shrugged it off and kept going about their business.

Usagi Tsukino sat huddled in the corner of that cold and dank alley. Her knees pulled to her chest, blue eyes down cast, and blond bangs covering those very eyes. The eyes that had a haunted and glazed look that created the picture of some one who had just seen too many horrors in a short amount of time. Her eyes were dry, not because she didn't want to cry, but simply because she didn't have enough strength to. A dark shadow in another corner of the alley watched her closely, but the girl was completely oblivious to the fact that she was being spied upon.

She could only stare blankly at the ground as the events of the day replayed in her mind, slowly driving her to insanity.

**Flash Back**

_Usagi walked out of the double doors of Juuban Middle School, into a cold, but sunny afternoon. She spotted her blue haired friend and, with a smile, ran up to her._

_ ''Hey, Ami!''Usagi called over the crowd of students and the said girl tore her eyes away from her science book to look at her bubbly friend._

_Ami smiled and waited for Usagi to catch up with her._

_ ''We're having a slumber party at my house,''she panted out. ''Makoto, Rei, and Minako are coming, too. You in?''_

_ ''I do have cram school. . .''_

_ ''Pleeeease?'' Usagi whinned, giving Ami her best puppy dog eyes and pout. _

_ ''I guess. . .'' Ami caved and received an enthusiastic hug before the bouncing bunny hurried home. _

_She opened her door, put her coat on the rack, and kicked her shoes off._

_ ''I'm home!''Usagi shouted and ran up the stairs to her room._

_ ''How was your---''Ikuko began to yell from the kitchen, but was cut off by the slamming of her daughter's bedroom door. The woman shook her head and mumbled something about all teenagers being on drugs._

_Later that night, the five girls were talking excitedly to eachother in Usagi's bunny infested room, around a large bowl of popcorn._

_ ''Come on Ami, tell!''Minako coaxed. ''Who are you crushin' on?''_

_ ''I don't have time for boys,''Ami repeated calmly for the thousandth time, but the slight blush in her cheeks belied her words._

_ ''You know Ami isn't in to boys like that,''Rei said, interrupted Minako's forward questions. ''Leave her alone.''_

_With a huff, Minako gave up her attempts to play match-maker and turned to try and get some information from Usagi who was stuffing her face with chocolate icecream. The girl stopped eatting to look at the other blonde who, besides the difference in hair styles, was almost the spitting image of herself._

_ ''Nuh-uh, Mina. I'm not talking!''_

_ ''As if your love life is interesting,''Makoto teased and poked the pig-tailed blond._

_ ''Oh! And yours is?''Usagi taunted the tall brunette. ''Every cute guy you see---''_

_ ''Looks like your old boyfriend!''Ami, Minako, Rei, and Usagi chanted together._

_ ''That's it!'' Makoto cried and stood up to begin chasing Usagi about the room._

_A loud bang startled the giggling girls into silence and low growl sounded after._

_ ''Uh. . .''Minako managed to say. ''Guys? What was that?''_

_ ''How should I know?''Ami practicaly whimpered and leaped behind a pale Rei._

_ ''We have to see what it was. . .''Makoto decided and being the bravest, opened the door of Usagi's bedroom. . . _

**End of Flask Back**

Gone. All of them were gone and she was alone. _All alone_. The words kept repeating themselves in her mind as if they were etched in her very brain.

''I'm sorry. . .''she whispered to the wind and shivered involuntarily, now just noticing how low the temperature had dropped. ''It was my fault. I could have warned them.''

She had watched it on the news, read it in the papers, but she hadn't paid it any mind. To most, this was just entertainment, as real as the monsters in the horror movies you watched as a kid. Usagi had believed the very same thing. She had believed. . . until that fateful night when she had lost everything. Everything she had known, no longer existed. The police were hunting her down, believing that she had done that horrible thing to everyone at the Tsukino house. It was only rational, she being the only one left alive, but purely by luck.

Usagi was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming from the other side of the alley. She squinted to make out whom it was. Once she recognized the imposing stature to belong to a male, she scrambled to her feet and leaned further into the brick wall behind her. The shadow came closer and she was prepared to scream when she noticed that it was only a boy, maybe a few years older than herself. His hair and clothes blended with the darkness, but his eyes were a piercing blue and went well with his chiseled features and physique.

He had been watching the girl for some time and had felt a pang of sympathy towards this particular broken creature. He knew that he could help her get revenge on the things that had destroyed her life. Hell, he'd be more than happy to help. The trick was, how would he get her to trust him? How could he get her out of this place without being spotted by the police? Well, he wasn't going to get anywhere with just thinking at the moment.

Blue clashed with blue as they stared into eachother's eyes. Her gaze was, amazingly, defiant and his was filled with an almost unattainable calm.

''Who are you?''Usagi demanded. Her voice was soft, but firm enough for him to get the message of not trying anything wierd.

''Chiba,''the boy answered without hesitation. ''Chiba, Mamoru.''

**This is my very first try at a fic. So, was it good? Review to tell me the good, the bad, and the ugly so that I'll know what to improve on. Flames are welcome. If this story is good enough, I'll keep it going on a regular basis.**

**Kool Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2: Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's character's. I only own my own characters and, of coarse, the plot.

I would like to thank **TropicalRemix** and **hotohori's** **empress** for the great reviews!

To answer your questions, Tropical Remix, this is a usagi/mamoru fic. Also, you are on the right track as far as what kind of creatures killed Usagi's friends and family.

hotohori's empress, your review has encouraged me to continue this story. You'll have to keep reading to find out more on the whole Usagi ordeal.

On with the show!!!

****

****

**Chapter 2: Found**

Usagi's eyes widened to a considerably larger size than normal and with a large gulp, slid a few feet away from him. This guy was THE Chiba, Mamoru. The same phycho that had practically slaughtered the entire staff and student body at the Sakura Middle School and then blew up the building! Her courage deflated like an old birthday balloon when she realized just how dangerous this guy really was. What's more, she was standing not five feet away from the boy.

_For get this! I'm a lot safer in a jail cell than with this wacko._ Usagi was even prepared to step out into the bustling crowd when Chiba's hand around her arm stopped her.

''Your not _really_ going to go out there,''he stated with a small smirk at the girls foolishness. ''In case you haven't noticed, your a wanted criminal.''

''Well, in case _you_ haven't noticed, so are you,''Usagi snapped while twisting her arm out of his grip.

Chiba leaned against a garbage can and flashed her an infuriating smile.

''I knew you'd probably try and play hard-to-get, Tsukino, but this is rediculous.''

The blond glared at his gall, making it easy for her to hide her uneasiness.

''What's rediculous is me actually going to a murderers house!''

''Did you even bother to ask me if I was innocent or not?''Chiba shot back.

''No, but that doesn't mean that you didn't do it!''

''It also doesn't mean that I did.''

''So you admitt it?''

''What?! I just said that I didn't have anything to do with it.''

''That's what they all say.''

He sighed and massaged his temples to stop the growing headache that was slowly beginning to form.

''Look. Your probably hungry, tired, and in dire need of a hot shower. You could stay at my place for a few days. . .''

Usagi's eyes softened and the smallest hint of a smile appeared in the corner of her lips. That was when Chiba knew he had gotten a little of her trust.

''Besides, I can smell you from here to Italy.'' _Damn! Me and my big mouth!_

She was about to retort when she realized something. He was probably right. Being in an alley for most of a night and all of a day didn't really make you smell like roses. She was probably going to get herself killed by going with him, but did she really have any other choice?

''Alright.''

''What?''Chiba asked, thinking he had heard wrong.

''I said 'Alright'.''

He knodded his head, glad that she had agreed to come with him, but there was one small problem. How would he get her out of the alley without being spotted? Chiba looked around the alley and spotted and old blanket in one of the trash cans.

''Here,''he said, tossing her the material. ''Cover yourself up.''

Usagi quickly did as she was told.

''It smells like old sushi under here!''her muffled voice complained.

''Live with it.''

She grumbled a bit before letting herself be lead out into the streets of Tokyo and down an unknown road.

The duo arrived at an abandoned, shabby wearhouse. Even in the dark, it still looked pitiful.

''_This_ is where you live?''asked Usagi, giving the crumbling building a look of disapproval.

''I know its not exactly the Hilton---''

''I'll say. . .''

'' ---but its good enough,''Chiba finished, letting go of her hand and walking up to the rusty, overly large door.

He pounded on it exactly ten times and waited.

''You have got to be kidding me,''she mumbled and rolled her eyes at the boy's antics. _What is this place, the pentagon?_

She jumped when she heard a deep voice from the other side of the door.

''Who is it?''

''Its the cops,''Chiba joked.

There was a short pause before the door swung open to reveal a tall boy who was around Chiba's age. His red hair stuck up in odd angles and he had a smirk plastered on his pale face.

''Shit, Mamoru!''he exclaimed. ''You had me goin' for a sec.''

''Your just a whimp,''Chiba teased and pushed pass his friend, Usagi trailing behind.

The hall was almost pitch black and if it were'nt for a small light ahead of them, Usagi wouldn't have known which way was up. They entered the lit room and she gasped. The inside was nothing like the outside of the building. The room was properly furnished in black and white and the center of the living room contained three long, black leather couches that were crowded around a fireplace. The walls were made up of shelves that held hundreds of leather bound books. A few white rugs were thrown here and there on the black, tiled floor.

Only one word came to mind that could sum up the fashion of the room. Wow.

''Hey Mamoru, who's the chic?''asked the red head.

''Dorian, this is Tsukino Usagi,''Chiba introduced. ''Tsukino, Dorian.''

Dorian hurried forward and shook her hand politely.

''Your the kid that supposedly killed off her family, right?''

''I---''

''I found her hidding in an alley, so she's gonna stay with us for a bit,''Mamoru informed him, cutting off

Usagi's response to Dorian's unnerving question. ''Where are the others?''

''They left out a while ago, on patrol.''

''Patrol?''asked Usagi.

''Never mind that,''Mamoru dismissed her question. ''You should go freshen up. I'll show you where to go.''

He lead her out of a door on the left side of the living room, leaving Dorian to stare after them in confusion. _What is that guy up to now?_

**Well, that's all for this chapter. Now you have a bit more information on Chiba Mamoru. Please review and tell me what you thought. I will update on the twenty-sixth**

**LoveRabby**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting New People

**Everyone, I know I said that I would update on the twenty-sixth of December, but school work started to get frustrating. . .Sorry.**

**In this chapter, I'm going to be introducing a few more characters. I'm glad that people actually like this story. I could always use more reviews, though. As for those who think that the story is kind of confusing, don't worry, its supposed to be. All will be explained gradually throughout the story.**

**So, here it goes!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. Dorian, K.B, and Sammie are mine.

Chapter 3: Meeting New People

The entire bathroom was crimson and this shocked Usagi a great deal. She just stood there in the middle of the vast room, towels and clothing in hand. The sound of someone pounding on the outside door had made Chiba, after showing her the guest bedroom, leave her to her own devices. She looked past the color of the room and noticed that the tub sunk into the ground, giving it the style of a miniature pool. There was also a glass shower in one corner of the room, a few cabinets along the walls, and a marble sink.

Usagi walked over to the tub and began to run steaming, hot water for her long over due bath. Once the the tub was full, she peeled away her soiled clothing and dropped them on the floor. A sigh escaped her lips as she lowered herself in and leaned against the side of the tub. As if her mind was working against her, it began to replay the horrific images of that one night.

**Flash Back**

_ A groan ripped its way out of her soar throat as Usagi opened her eyes for the first time in what seemed like eternity. Realizing what happened and where she was, she sat up ubruptly, but regretted it afterward. Usagi sat still while she waited for her vision to stop swirling before getting to her feet. She noticed, almost right a way, that she was covered in blood, but there were no wounds that puntured her skin so she tore here eyes away from her pajama bottoms to study her surroundings. _

_ The entire living room was ripped to shreds. Chairs, sofas, and the coffee table was either broken or scattered. She was the only person in the house, no on else. Her mothers prized, crystal vase had been smashed and the carpet was stained with. . . .with. . .blood. The whole scene looked as if someone had been dragged through the whole house and them some._

_''Oh my God!''she screamed before running out of her home and into the streets of Tokyo._

**End of Flash Back**

Usagi blinked out of her day dream and shook the fuzziness that clouded her brain. Anger began to boil in her viens and she balled up her tiny fists to hit her thighs, making the water splash in her face. What _were_ those things? It would put her mind at ease a bit if she knew what she was up against. It seemed as if their features were indescribable. They practically blended into the shadows at will.

Chiba knew something. She had a feeling he did, but he was very good at hiding things and she didn't altogether trust him. Usagi wanted answers and she would get them, eventually. He couldn't hide forever. Feeling a bit better, Usagi began to vigurously scrub her hair clean.

Dressed in black pants and a red t-shirt, Usagi made her way back to the living room where she found Dorian reading one of the books. He caught site of her out of the corner of his eyes and promptly snapped the book shut.

''Oh good, your dressed,''he said in greeting, getting up from the chair and putting his book on the shelf. ''You must be hungry. Come on, I'll show you where the kitchen is.''

''Starved,''Usagi replied following him back out of the room and down a hall to a white, swinging door.

He pushed on it and lead her into a spacious, all white kitchen. There were a few cabinets that lined the top portion of the walls with white counters underneath. A fully stocked refrigerator stood to the side and a cooking island was put in the middle of the room with matching stools. A pretty girl with dark caramel skin, hazel eyes, and shoulder length black hair, occupied one of the stools while eatting a bowl of cereal. She sensed another's presence and looked up at them. Her eyes focused on Usagi a bit before sliding over to Dorian.

''This the new girl?''she asked.

Usagi immediately realized that her accent was a bit different from everyone elses and mentaly labeled her as a foreigner.

''Yeah, her name's. . .''

''Usagi,''she supplied her name when Dorian seemed to have forgotten it.

''Right,''he said a bit sheepishly, ''Usagi.''

The girl smirked and rolled her eyes at her friend's stupidity, stood up, and offered her hand to Usagi.

''Name's K.B,''she introduced herself.

''Not really, it's K---''

''DON'T call me that!''K.B shouted, giving Dorian an evil glare.

The boy almost pissed in his pants before quickly exiting the room, leaving the two girls alone.

''Your not really from around her are you?''asked Usagi, making her way towards the refrigerator to pick out an apple. She took a seat across from K.B.

''No, I'm African-American to be exact,''she answered after gulping down a mouthful of cereal. ''My brother and I came her three years ago.''

''Oh.''

K.B. smiled before before going back to eatting her cereal. Once finished, she started to carry her cereal bowl over to the sink when someone burst through the door, making it hit the wall with aloud _bang_. A tall boy with the exact same coloring as K.B. and a slim build came into view with a smug smirk on his almost perfect face.

The the loud sound had startled K.B. into spilling milk all down the front of her white tank top.

''Sammie, you asshole!''she screamed.

''Ah, ah, ah,''the boy mocked, wagging his finger in her face. ''What would mother think of such language?''

''She'd tell me to not hesitate to go further and to beat you to a bloody pulp!''

''You wouldn't do that to your brother, especially your own twin,''Sammie reasoned, faking hurt and putting his hand over his heart. ''Would you?''

''Damn skippy!'' K.B retorted, her hands on her hips.

Usagi couldn't hold it in any longer and began to giggle a bit before it blew up into an all out laugh. The two siblings stopped bickering and turned to the blond, just realizing that she was still there.

They exchanged quizzical looks before turning back to Usagi.

''Who's she?''asked Sammie, not taking his eyes off of the gaffawing female.

''She's the new girl, Usagi,''she replied. ''I'm starting to think that Mamoru didn't make the right decision. . .''

It took approximately ten minuts and fifteen seconds before Usagi had stopped laughing. The twins had decided to not _even_ comment on what had just happened.

''Well, I'm a bit tired,''Sammie announced walking towards the door. ''Nice meeting you, Usagi. Oh, and K.B. I can see through you shirt.''

The girl growled and threw her, now empty, bowl at him, but he ducked and it shattered against the wall.

''I'm so glad your here. It gets boring when your the only girl in a house full of guys,''K.B. admitted, sweeping up the shattered glass.

''Me too. Well, I'll see you in the morning! 'Night.''

K.B watched the girl go and shook her head. _What is Mamoru up to?_

**I know that these chapters are pretty short, but please bare with me. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Review to tell me what you think.**

**LoveRabby**


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicious

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Dorian, Sammie, and K.B. are my characters.

Also, check out my latest story, **The Senshi Called Terra. **

****

****

**Chapter 4: Suspicous**

K.B. had lied when she said that she was crashing for the night. Instead, she went down to Mamoru's private suite, but hesitated outside of his door.

''K.B. ,'' came Mamoru's voice from the other side of the large, oak door, '' I know your out there. Come in!''

She turned the knob, stepped into the airy room, and quickly shut the door behind her. Mamoru lay on his side, atop a king sized canopy bed. His arm was proped up and his head rested in his hand.

''Mamoru, what exactly do you you plan on doing with that girl?'' K.B. demanded as soon as she had closed the door.

The man sighed heavily and slid off the bed so that he was only two feet away from his partner.

''What I do is none of your concern.''

''But she's been through enough with out you-''

''Don't you think I know that?''Mamoru snapped, cutting K.B. off.

''Then why did you bring her here?''she asked, crossing her arms over her chest in impatience.

''Because I saw something in her that you have yet to uncover, young one.''

K.B. looked as if she were about to laugh in his face, but instead asked, ''Like what?''

''Simply. . . a thirst for revenge and it is, in fact, really strong.''

''And. . .?''

''And I have no doubt that she would go to any length to eliminate this particular urge.''

''But surely she wouldn't. . .''

''_Any_ length,''he repeated, a wry smirk was placed upon his lips.

With the answers that she wanted, K.B. walked gracefuly out of the suite and headed towards her own chambers.

Sammie slambed his large fist into the arm of his chair and gazed into the dancing fire that was set in his fireplace. The girl, whats-her-face, was far too normal to help them. Yes, he knew that Mamoru only brought useful people into his home. But why this girl? Sammie had not asked the million dollar question just like his other two friends. Out of everyone else, he knew how Mamoru's mind worked. . . but not completely this time.

Soon, realization dawned on his stoic features and his eyes widened. Surely he didn't mean to-The man shook his head to clear his mind of what he thought Mamoru, his leader, was planning.

He just wasn't the kind of guy to just go around and pick up people at random. There was a reason and he, Sammie, intended on finding out what it was. But, he was not as bold as his sister to go straight up to Mamoru and ask him what was going on. He'd just watch him . . . . . watch them both.

Usagi flopped down on her bed and was swallowed into a sea of satin and feather. _These people must be loaded._ She giggled and made herself more comfortable, ready to go into the dream realm. A peaceful dream was definitely not what she got and she awoke in only three hours time.

''Oh great. . .''Usagi moaned while pushing her sweaty hair from her face.

She got out of bed and headed for the living room. The fireplace was still lit, but the embers were slowly dieing out. Feeling adventurous and above all, bored, she randomly reached for a book from the shelf.

''Mythological Beasts,''she murmered, reading the fine, gold print on the cover.

Flipping through the pages she noticed names of weird creatures. Goblins, basilisks, vampires, wherewolves-she stopped at this particular page and was just about to read it when she heard a sound to her right.

''Hey, what are you doing down here?''

**Thats all for this chappie, people. I finally updated and I expect more reviews! Once again, thank you all for your support.**

**Love Rabby**


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Turn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only own Sammie, Dorian, and K.B.**

**Chapter 5: The Big Turn**

The loud voice startled Usagi so much that she had dropped the book. Her form twirled around and she looked into the face of Chiba Mamoru. The muscles in her body relaxed and she exhaled in relief.

''Don't ever do that _again_!''she exclaimed, picking up the book only to have it snatched back out of her grasp.

''You shouldn't be reading these things if you don't want to be paranoid,''said Mamoru with a small chuckle, but then his expression grew serious. ''What are you doing down here?''

Usagi sat down on one of the sofas before replying, ''Bored.''

Mamoru tossed the book back to her and sat down as well. There was a moment of silence until he finaly broke it.

''What are you going to do from now on? I mean, you can't get a job or anything like that.''

The girl across from him shrugged and said, '' I don't know. . .Its impossible for me to do something about those _things_.'' She didn't really know what to call them.

Chiba studied her for a moment and thought that his plan might actually work. '_My plan just might actually work_.'

''Tsukino, what if you could actually do something?'' he asked.

''Huh? What are you going on about?''

''What if you were given a chance to do something-to avenge your family?''

''I'd take that chance in a heart beat!''she chuckled, looking at him. ''But what are the odds, eh?''

Mamoru shrugged and leaned back in his seat as if what he was about to say next was the most casual thing in the world.

'' I'd say that - for you - those odds are pretty good.''

''_Okay_. . .I don't know what you've been smokin' - ''Usagi began, but was cut off.

'' I'm not on anything, though you'll most likely swear that I am. . .''

One, delicate, blonde eyebrow rose up in confusion, ''What are you talking about?''

''Do you believe in some of the creatures in that book?''asked Mamoru, pointing to the object in her hand.

''I don't have time for this!''

''Why not?''

''Look, I don't have time to endulge in your fantasy world.''

She was about to go through the door, but Mamoru had already manuevered his way between the inanimate object and the cranky blonde.

''Didn't you just say that you wanted to fight against those 'things'?''

''Yes, I did but - ''

''I'm offering you that chance.''

His hands were placed firmly on her shoulders as she looked up at him, her impatient expression turning into one of curiousity.

''How?''

''That is for me to know and for you to find out.'' Mamoru let go of her, seeing that he made her uncomfortable. ''Like I said before - do you belive in those creatures?''

Usagi scuffed before saying, ''Wherewolves? Basilisks? They're just what the book said. Mythological beasts.''

''No. That's where your wrong,''Mamoru told her. ''Yes, some are indeed myth, but some are also legend.''

''Like what?''

''I've seen wherewolves and sphinx before, although both species have been extinct since the nineteenth centery.''

''You've got to be joking!''she insisted.

''I really have no reason to lie,''Mamoru assured her, walking over to the fireplace, and starting up the embers again.

Realization dawned on Usagi and she turned to look at him even more. He was pale, paler than most, but not disgustingly so. And he moved with a grace that many could never even hope to acheive.

''But that would mean that you were actually _alive_ during the nineteenth century.''

Mamoru smirked inwardly. '_Clever girl. Whoever said that blondes were dumb?'_

''Correct.''

''You couldn't have been! Your too young!''

''I assure you. In my case, looks can be very deceiving,''he said mysteriously.

''What are you?''Usagi demanded, backing away from the man infront of her.

''Do you really want to know?''

All the seriousness in the world was on his face now and his eyes bore heavily into her own.

''Yes. . .'' It came out as a whisper, but he heard her none the less.

''I only have a few questions, however,''he said, not answering to her question right away.

''What is it?''

''If you were given the strength. . .power. . .ability to get rid of those creatures, would you?''

''Of coarse.'' He knew he had offended her, but he had to make sure. Better safe than sorry.

''Do you want to become what I am?''Mamoru asked, circling around her still form, slowly. ''To have the time and strength to do your task?''

''But. . I don't know what you - ''

''Yes, you do. Deep down. . .you know.''

He stared into her eyes once more, hoping that her answer would be a good one. Little did he know, her answer would certainly not disappoint him.

''Yes.''

As Mamoru pulled her into his embrace, he whispered in her ear, ''This will only hurt for a moment. . . . since you are human.''

**That's all for this chapter. Please Review!**

**LoveRabby**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

****

**Chapter 6: The Hunt**

Tsukino Usagi lay across her overly large bed. Her eyes were closed peacefully and head phones were strapped securely over her ears. If you had gone back in time and looked at the old Usagi and then looked at the present Usagi, then you would have seen differences. You would have sworn that they were not the same people.You would have been right. You would have been wrong. Most believe that you can not be right and wrong at the same time, but in this case it's entirely possible.

Usagi was the same in some areas, but was different in others. She was mature and graceful. That's two things that the former Usagi definitely wasn't. Mamoru had changed her. She now was not so gullable to the evils that lurked in the cruel world. She was well aware. Of herself, her surroundings, and the people around her. One has to be aware and on guard. Especially if one was a vampire.

Some people might be gasping now and some might smirk, knowing that this was coming all along. I beg of you to not faint. How then will you be able to finish reading this story and be able to see Usagi do more than just lay around her room, listening to music? How, you may ask, will she behave now? Only time can tell these things and our little bunny has had two weeks to get used to her powers.

Most people think that vampires are just deranged, blood sucking, phychopaths. If others took the time to study these undead creatures, you'd see that those assumptions were rediculous. Vampires did not need to feed off of the blood of humans or animals. There are those who simply take pleasure in killing so that they feel a sense of superiority. That type never last for very long. Bounty hunters tracked them down and succeeded in killing them.

There were so many cases in which the bounty hunters had to kill a blood sucking vampire that, over the years, they dubbed all vampires to be evil and still hold that to be the truth. So now, Usagi not only had to worry about being killed by those 'things', she also had to worry about the vampire hunters. Particularly a group called _V Bane_, short for _Vampire's Bane_.

A knock on her door brought Usagi out of her silent musings and she sat up in her bed.

''Come in!''she called and K.B. entered, wearing her usual dark clothing. Usagi had gotten accustomed to wearing austure colors herself.

''Hey Usagi,''the girl greeted. ''Mamoru's been calling you for the last fifteen minutes!''

The blonde smirked and flopped back on the bed, ''I know.''

K.B. rolled her eyes and headed towards the door. She knew that Mamoru was on his way and that he was upset. She definitely didn't want to be in the middle of that and wished Usagi all the luck in the world before slipping out into the hallway.

Two minutes after her friend had left, Mamoru burst into the room. His eyes were dark with annoyance, his jaws clenched in anger. If looks could kill, Usagi would have been sent to Hell and back twenty times over. He slammed the door shut and walked calmly to her bed side, where Usagi was listening to her music, purposely ignoring the shadow of a figuer looming over her.

''I guess you really don't want to go out with the rest of us for patrol. . .''he growled, knowing that she could hear every word that he said.

His knowledge was confirmed when she yanked the head phones off, ran to her closet to get her jacket, and pulled him out of her room.

Sammie and K.B. were waiting for them in the living room. They jumped up quickly, when they spotted the other two, both eager to get out of the house.

''Where's Dorian?''asked Usagi, looking around the living room.

''He never goes on patrol with us,''Sammie explained. ''Says it makes him skittish.''

She shrugged and turned to Mamoru, ''Ready to go?''

''Yeah.''

''Lets kick ass tonight, people,''K.B. encouraged. ''The other night was a complete bust. . .''

''What happened the other night?'' This was Usagi's first patrol.

''You don't _even_ want to know,''said Mamoru with a shiver and his blonde companion laughed.

Mamoru lead them all into a dark alley so that they wouldn't be spotted.

''Okay. Here's the deal,''he said. ''We stick together. One slip up and we are toast, got it?''

Not waiting for an answer, he turned his back on them and pulled the hood of his jacket up. The others did the same and followed him out into the bustling crowd, each person blending with the other. This made individuals hard to see by the untrained eye. But whoever said that the eye wasn't specificaly trained?

A gasp escaped Usagi's lips and with a small cry, she ran over to one of the jewelry shop's windows.

''That thing must cost a fortune,''K.B. commented, coming up beside her friend and admiring the large daimond as well.

''Yeah. . .''

''We've gotta keep moving,'' Sammie informed them, pushing both girls along. ''Mamoru thinks that some of the enemy's in this old cathedral on the corner of 25th.''

Mamoru looked over to Sammie with an offended look.

''Think? I _know_ that they're there. Hiding, of coarse.''

''Whatever!''

Usagi sighed, throwing her hands up in exasperation, ''Boys!''

''You're alright with me, girl,''K.B. laughed and pulled Usagi up to the rest of the group. ''Alright.''

They took a few short cuts through more alleys and cut through an abandoned wear house or two. With in the our, they made it to the cathedral. Ever since they had found the preacher dead in the lavatory, the members had stopped showing up. It was said that the place was haunted; that was just a rumor. It was also said that the preacher had been murdered; that was an even worse rumor.

Mamoru thought that he had a pretty good idea of what had happened, as he lead his group up the stone steps and into the musty building. Inside, everything was the same as it had been before. The red carpet and the rows of wooden pews were dusty. Up ahead of them was a large, stained glass portrait of the virgin Mary holding baby Jesus and just below that was a tall pulpit.

Sammie gasped a bit, looking up at the stained glass and started to reach for the knives at his side.

''What?''questioned Usagi and followed his gaze with her own.

The portrait was definitely not what Sammie was looking at, but rather the thing that was standing beneath it with a pack of others. Thus, Usagi got her first real look at the creatures that had killed her family and came up with the only name that she could think of for the hiddeous monsters. Goblin.

The shape of their torso and head was that of a human, but their powerful legs and feet were like a canine's hind legs. Arms were muscular and fingers were long, knuckles twisted. Eighteen pairs of large, red eyes stared back at the small band of vampires and narrowed in hate. The eyes did nothing for it's green, murky, complextion and their thin lips were pulled back to show large rows of sharp, yellow teeth. The Goblins studied them and noted that this species could stop them from gaining the rule of the world and must be stopped. . . at all costs.

Mamoru tossed Usagi two nine millimeter guns and gave her a reasuring smile.

''I hope you know how to use those,''he said, never taking his eyes off of the Goblins. ''Their just like us when you have to kill them. Aim for the head and the heart. Anything else, you might as well lay down and stay down.''

She knodded, putting each gun in a hand as K.B. pulled out a metal crossbow and loaded it, a quiver full of the arrows attached to her back.

''Stay together!''Mamoru ordered a last time, pulling his steel sword from his side by the golden hilt.

The leader of the the pack of Goblins gave a loud roar, signaling the beginning of the fight and his followers rushed forward. K.B let her arrow sing through the air and it struck true, right into the heart of a female and she gave a shrill shriek before dissolving into dust. Mamoru was cutting down the creatures, right and left, with the help of Sammie so Usagi was left to fend for her own self. She found that guns could be both distructive and interesting. It was interesting until the leader of the pack had decided that she was an actual threat and punched her across the room.

She crashed, headlong, into a statue of an angel and broke it to pieces. Usagi picked herself up quickly and kicked the goblin in the chest to push it away and buy herself more time to find her discarded weapons.

''Usagi!''Mamoru yelled from her left and threw her one of his knives.

She caught it with ease and just as the goblin leaped at her, she decapitated him with one, long swipe. Its body landed in a heap at her feet and turned to dust instantly. That had been the last one.

''Well. . .''K.B. began with a smile, whiping blood off of her leather jacket. ''We got some action tonight, guys.''

''Ya know. . .that was kinda fun!''Usagi admitted, tossing Mamoru his knife and guns.

''Keep the guns,''he told her, tossing them back, ''you deserved them.''

''Welcome to the team, kid,''Sammie said and gave her a friendly slap on the back. ''You were pretty good.''

''Thanks.''

The sirens of police vehicles could be heard in the distance now and Mamoru knodded towards the back exit. The others followed his advice and made a quick, quiet get away before the cops arrived, ten minutes later.

''Shit!''one of them swore, taking in the bloody mess that the cathedral was in. ''What happened here?''

Although she was tired, a bit shaken, and incredibly hungry, Usagi had never been happier. She had friends, their trust, and she most importantly had a way to avenge her family. For the first time in his life, Mamoru actually let his guard down and joked around with the rest of his friends. He had no idea that his new change in attitude was because of the contageous happiness of his blonde associate that currently walked beside him.

**Review! Review! Review!**

**LoveRabby**


	7. Chapter 7: Hitting the Road

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Dorian, K.B , and Sammie are mine.**

**Chapter 7: Hitting The Road**

K.B sat in the living room, reading one of her beloved romance novels that her brother often loved to tease her about. The plot was just getting to an all time peak when Mamoru burst through the door, followed by an angry Dorian.

''What do we need to leave for, huh?''the younger vampire growled. ''There's nothing here to worry about!''

''That's just the problem,''Mamoru said, turning around to face Dorian,''there's _nothing_ to worry about. Just five months ago this place was swarming with those things. Now, we're lucky if we find _one_.''

''Well maybe we killed them all off,''K.B inserted, putting down her book.

He shook his head and said, ''Or maybe they moved to a different location.''

A frustrated sigh escaped Dorian's throat and he stormed away, back to his room. K.B walked over to Mamoru and touched his shoulder, gently, to get his attention.

''Why don't we just leave it alone.'' Mamoru glared at her. ''They can't do anything to us if they've moved.'

''You know I can't allow that.''

''Why not!'' She was getting annoyed with him now.

''They'll over run us, that's why!''

K.B. rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book, mumbling something about power hungry men.

Usagi was currently stuffing her mouth with instant noodles when Mamoru walked in to the kitchen.

''Hey Chiba, whats up?''she asked, ripping herself away from her meal to look overat his sulking form.

Wait a minute. Sulking? Mamoru _never_ sulked. That was when she knew something was definitely up.

''We're leaving, odango,''he informed her.

''Stop calling me that,''she snapped,'' and what do you mean we're leaving?''

''Exactly what I said.''

''I know what you said, but why are we leaving?''

''Its gotten too quiet,'' was all he said as he headed back out of the kitchen's swinging door, leaving a very confused Usagi behind. _This is so not good._

So far, only Sammie was eager to leave. He pretty much thought the same thing and was just as suspicious as his friend. K.B. was sitting on his bed, helping him pack, knowing that he was a very forgetful person. That kind of habit just might get him killed one day.

''Come on, Sammie,''K.B. begged, ''we could just ditch this entire trip.''

''No. . .besides, I agree with Mamoru. It has been calm around here. Too calm.''

''All the better.''

''Aren't you the least bit curious as to why they all disappeared?''Sammie asked while tossing a t-shirt into his pack.

''Nope. Absolutely not.'' But she had hesitated before answering and Sammie smirked, knowing that she was lieing.

Dorian threw Usagi's last pack into the back of Mamoru's black truck and whiped the sweat off his brow.

''Remind me, again, why I am going along with this?''he asked Usagi.

''Besides the fact that Mamoru would rip your head off, no other reason,''she chuckled and climbed into the back seat.

''Right. . .''

The rest piled into the car and Mamoru drove away from the wear house that had been his home for over ten years.

Sammie slumped down in his seat with a great sigh. Three days. Three God foresaken days in this moving hell hole.

''Are we there yet?''he asked for the millionth time.

''NO!''the rest of the car inhabitants shouted.

''I swear. . .I'm going to kill him!''K.B. growled, leaning over, poised to attack her brother.

Usagi reached over to restrain her seething friend, trying to remind her of all the reasons that she shouldn't mutilate Sammie.

''_Please_,''she begged.

''No.''

''Later?''

''No.''

''Can I kill him _now_.''

The blonde decided to ignore her from this day on, but not completely. She still had to keep Sammie alive. She, however, had no problem with K.B. killing off Dorian as he had been singing corny songs for the last six hours.

''Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-nine bottles of beer! You dri - ''

''Give it a rest, Dorian,''Mamoru commanded. '' Goodness knows that we could use that!''

''Totaly,''Usagi agreed from the back seat. ''Although. . .there is one little question that has been knudging at my brain all night.''

''And what is that?''

''Where are we going?''

Mamoru sighed and repeated the same old lie to her that he said three days ago.

'' - you'll see when we get there.''

''If we ever _do_ get there,''K.B. muttered to herself.

**I know, I know! This was an extremely short chapter, but I'm running out of ideas and writer's block is starting to kick in. Please Review!**

**LoveRabby**


End file.
